1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical panelboard enclosures, including but not limited to panelboard enclosures with power transfer switch functionality for alternate power source connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, electrical panelboard enclosures (also referred to as distribution boards, service panels, breaker panels, etc.) are used to distribute electrical power from a main power source to one or more subsidiary load circuits. Some panelboard enclosures provide the ability to selectively power the subsidiary circuits from the main power source, such as a utility power grid, and an alternate power source, such as a backup generator. This is known as power transfer switching. It is to improvements in electrical panelboard enclosures, and particularly panelboard enclosures equipped with power transfer switching capability, that the present invention is directed.